


end game

by Rosyredlipstick



Series: AU Solangelo Fic [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Death and Violence, Minor Character Death, Slow Build, Walking Dead AU, Zombies, cursing, later mentions of past depression, lots and lots of cursing, piper being a badass, reyna being awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyredlipstick/pseuds/Rosyredlipstick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky was painted a soft, blushing pink as the sun slowly rose, and the grass was coated in pleasant chilled dew. If there were birds, they would be singing and whistling along with the wakening of the Earth. The clear air blew with leisure, and the charming morning had all the makings of being a lazy, curl up in bed with a good book, day.<br/>And Nico di Angelo was stabbing his knife through the forehead of a middle-aged woman.<br/>-<br/>Zombies. Because life, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After binge watching The Walking Dead for several hours in preparation for the mid season finale, I was hit with inspiration for this fic. I'm not sure if I like it enough to go on, so perhaps if enough people enjoy it I will continue. Other then that, enjoy! 8)

The sky was painted a soft, blushing pink as the sun slowly rose, and the grass was coated in pleasant chilled dew. If there were birds, they would be singing and whistling along with the wakening of the Earth. The clear air blew with leisure, and the charming morning had all the makings of being a lazy, curl up in bed with a good book, day.  
And Nico di Angelo was stabbing his knife through the forehead of a middle-aged woman.

The birds weren't singing because the birds had disappeared a long time ago and while Nico wasn't sure where they went, they weren't here anymore. Nico scowled and kicked the body off his blade, frowning at the clumpy blood that was left in its place.

“Nico!” He looked over his shoulder and Reyna was glaring at him. Nico cast a quick look over the field, checking for anymore possible threats, before striding over to her.

“What?” His voice was rough with the hours of sleep he’d barely managed to get.

Reyna shouldered him, “That was _stupid_.” She hissed, “You didn't need to go after that one. You’re just being risky.”

Nico rolled his eyes, “It’s almost like I’m making my own _personal_ decisions.”

Reyna dug her tongue into her cheek, “You need to consider that your own stupidity is going to get yourself _killed_.”

Nico sighed, glancing around the perimeter. “I’m not going to-”

The leaves crunched behind them and they spun, arm to arm with ready weapons. Jason emerged from the trees, his hands up in mock surrender, a sheepish smile on his face.

Reyna sighed even louder then she had with Nico. “ _Announce yourself_.” She told the other boy through clenched teeth. She lowered her gun, just barely, so it wasn't pointed directly between Jason’s eyes.

Jason put his arms down, and his hair was wet and dripping into his eyes. “I wanted to catch a quick bath before Percy got up.” He rolled his eyes, “I swear that boy could spend hours in the river without getting tired.”

“We could have shot you.” Reyna told him, turning back towards the field. Nico followed her example, greeting Jason with a nod.

“Any action?” Jason questioned, shaking out his hair before coming to stand with him. He was all business now, his spine straight and his words pointed. He squinted and Nico briefly wondered where he had misplaced his glasses this time. Perhaps Leo stole them again - he was always trying to prank laughs out of them.

“Quite a few last night. Seven of them during the first shift and another five during the second.” She cast a look over to Nico, “Only one during the morning shift, so far, thanks to di Angelo’s recklessness.” She waited until Jason looked back at her before continuing her report. “They’re increasing.” She talked over Jason’s sigh, “That’s nearly twice as more than last week, and triple the week before. They’re being attracted to something.”

“They’re attracted to people.” Jason told her, as he has been telling her for days. “There are people here. We’ll set up heavier shifts and tighten up the perimeter. Hedge has been dying for more rooftop shifts, so we’ll give him some more nights. I’ll have Leo check the fence for any breakthroughs and have Annabeth play with the guard rotation, but that’s all we can do right now.” He wiped a hand over his face, “Percy and I have been over this, and this is all we can do. I've told you this.”

“What about the cars?” Nico found himself asking. He was surprised at his addition. Although he was never shy around the group, especially these two, he had never bothered to contribute to whatever power-play-of-the-day they usually fought over. But Reyna was right, the bodies were increasing, and Nico was tired of killing off bodies shorter than he was. Both of their eyes flashed to him and it was Reyna who questioned him, her eyes careful and narrowed. “What _about_ the cars?”

Nico licked his lips, “There’s cars everywhere, they’re basically overflowing the parking lot from the time when this was supposed to be a safe haven. So why don’t we get a few and block off a few of the weaker sections of the fence?” Nico avoided the urge to look away from their double intense stare. He usually avoided talking strategy with them because he couldn’t stand how heated and short they got with each other.

Reyna stared at him, and her mind was working through the logic on the idea. “How would we do it? We’ve already sucked most of the gas out of them already.” Jason nodded as if he were thinking the same thing.

“Leo can hot wire.” Jason added after considering for a moment, “And they wouldn’t need much gas if they’re only going a couple yards. We can push them if we need too.”

“Annabeth can probably pinpoint where - ” Nico cut himself off and looked over to the side of the field. The soccer field was usually pretty quiet - a few stragglers limping from the back woods every once in awhile, but they would eventually just get tangled in the goalie net before someone could take care of them. Reyna and Jason followed his example, both zeroing in on some impossible noise. They heard it again - a distant, but remarkable, scream followed by a few shouts.

They didn’t need to jump into action - these days their bodies were in the hyper awoken state of near flight. Their feet stood on edge, and their muscle tensed with the active flickering of their eyes. He and Reyna took off, weapons at the ready, and Jason stalled for a second to yell over to Frank and Annabeth, who were guarding from the roof before joining Nico and Reyna. They ran into the woods, still unsure if they were fighting offense or defense, but needing whomever was making all that noise to stop _immediately_.

Jason wordlessly cut down a teenage girl who was coming at them, her crooked, decaying teeth snapping before Jason slid his knife through her decaying bone. They ran, only slowing down for a moment to put down every walker they came across.

The trees weren’t that thick, and the woods weren’t that big, so it took only a few minutes of running until they reached their target. Nico skidded to a stop, clenching his blade to his leg to keep it from bouncing all over. The area wasn’t overtaken by the undead - not like the major cities were - but there sure as hell was a fuckton more than usual in this area. He began cutting down as many as he could - knees first and then the headshot - not even registering the rotting faces.

Until he came across a fresh one.

“ _Whoa_.” She dunked out of the way of his flying blade, “Watch where you’re goin!” She glared at him, flicking her braids over her shoulder and rejoining the fight. Nico ignored her and let Jason take his spot, making a mental note to avoid killing any actual people.

They fought through the crowd, occasionally coming across another unfamiliar person. A pair of brothers fought well, even cutting down a rotter before it could sink its nails into Nico’s shoulder. Nico nodded in thanks, approval for the pair growing as they simply smiled a bit roughly and decapitated a walker.

He wasn’t surprised to see Percy and Frank joining the fray, but he was surprised at how quickly the crowd was taken care of after that. Braids was the one to cut down the last walker, a quick bash to the forehead, before they were all taken care of. She turned, breathing heavy, and seized them up. Nico joined Reyna and Frank, who stood tall and proud, and waited for Percy and Jason to saunter over.

“Who are you?” Braids spoke clear and without hitch despite her heaving chest. The brothers - their alikeness in appearance being the only conclusion - stood at her side with another frizzy haired girl. They took together with familiarity, and Nico would guess that they’d been together for awhile.

The three - Percy, Jason and Reyna - shared an uncomfortably long stare before Jason and Percy nodded, almost simultaneously.

Reyna stepped forward, “My name is Reyna, and these are my people. We heard the commotion and came to investigate. We had no idea that your group was here.” She said that last part to Percy, who was last in charge of the last perimeter check. His ears reddened, but he didn’t say anything.

Braids watched at them for a short moment before snorting loudly - and some of the tension began to bleed out of the air. “Good thing you came, too. I’m Piper.” She rested her knuckles on her belt, “This is Travis, Connor, and Katie. We’ve got a few more on a run.” She added this with purpose, as if to remind us they had backup.  

Reyna nodded, short and curt, “What is your business in the woods? It’s not the ideal location for settling camp, especially with the thick trees.” Reyna gave her a look that reminded Nico of how Reyna used to be in the military. “What are your people doing here?”

Piper didn’t respond right away, either collecting her thoughts or making up a lie. “We’re simply trying to make it -”

A scream pierced the air, and they were all ready in an instant, as if another herd was coming straight for them.

“It’s fine.” The girl - Katie? - said immediately, positioning herself between the groups. “It’s someone in our group.”

“Were they bit?” Percy followed up, his eyes darkening.

One of the brothers rolled their eyes, “No. Do you really think we’d keep them around?”

Reyna interrupted before Percy could retaliate - probably with something sarcastic - and glanced around.

“This is too much noise. Jason, set guard with Frank around the area while Nico and I assess the situation. Percy, will you update the others?”

Percy nodded, but Piper and her group didn’t budge. “We’re not a _situation_ to _assess_. Why should we let you anywhere near our people?”

If Reyna were the kind of person to roll her eyes, she would have. “If we leave you’ll have another crowd on you within the hour. And,” She spoke the next words carefully, “We may be able to help.”

Piper chuckled, “While I doubt that, you’re right about the walkers.” Piper gave instructions to her own members before leading Nico and Reyna away. Nico discreetly drew a pocket knife, keeping it hidden in his sleeve. Pocket knives weren’t much good for braining a walker, but, if needed, it would stab Braids just as fine. She led them not too far - a minute walk, tops - and stopped before a rundown RV. The tires were flat; the windows were mostly broken with dirt and grime covering every surface of the vehicle.

Piper sighed and cracked the door open slowly, as if doing so pained her, and the sounds of pain became even more louder. They climbed the few steps, the air somehow becoming hotter and more humid.

Reyna leaned in, “Is she….” The woman screamed again, this time muffled. Nico reached the last step, still mostly hidden behind Reyna.

“Yes.” Piper responded, and Nico ducks around them so he can see.

“But is she…?”

“No.” A new voice responds, just in time for Nico to emerge and catch a glimpse of too-blue eyes and freckled, tanned skin. “She still has a few more weeks. It’s just, all the stress and activity…”

He trails off and Nico sees behind him, the cause of all the noise. A thin young woman, covered in sweat, with an impossibly swollen stomach. A girl flutters behind her, pressing a wet cloth to her forehead and whispering words into her ear. The woman cries, pressing her hands to her belly and whimpering.

“How’s she?” Piper asks, coming up beside the woman and trying to press a water bottle to her lips.

“Better.” The man tells her, messing with the IV that cut into her hand. His voice was unsteady with a lie and he clears his throat. “Better than an hour ago.”

“Hear that, Mellie?” The girl with the washcloth whispered, “You’re getting better.”

“That’s Will.” Piper tells them as they’re lead out of the RV, “He’s our doctor. And that was Lou Ellen, we all try and help where we can.”

Katie runs up to Piper and she becomes momentarily distracted by the other girl. Reyna turns to him and flicks her chin towards his sleeve, and Nico flicks the pocketknife back together before pocketing it. He knows the other girl enough to trust her judgment calls, and to follow them. She bends down to him, close to his ear and whispers, “What do you think of them?”

He turns so his lips are at her ear, “I think they’ll do whatever they need to do to protect themselves.”

Reyna pulled away, returning a single nod in acceptance. “I will go see Jason now. Please, gather the rest of their group and meet back here in 5 minutes." She said these words precisely, despite lacking the luxury of time telling. But he nodded, understanding, and did as she asked. It was only a few more minutes of quiet shuffling, interrupted only by occasional sounds of pain from the RV. Jason and Reyna returned, and she eyed you with kindness before she began to speak to Piper and her group. 

“We have a setup.” Reyna tells her, “And listen closely, because we will only offer once. We have food, clean water, and medicine.” Her eyes flick towards the RV, and Nico knows this was intentional, to serve as a reminder of what they need, “We need people, and you seem like the good kind. If you decide to join us you must follow our rules, and our schedules. Everyone is assigned a job, and everyone is required to do that job or else we have little need of you.”

The brothers stood a little behind Piper, and Nico took that as meaning Piper was the leader. Piper considered this for a moment, “What kind of jobs?”

It was Jason who answered this time, “Guarding the perimeter, working lookout, mostly security stuff. The occasional laundry or dinner shift. A few runs to town, but that’s mostly volunteers.”

Piper nodded but didn't show any other emotion other than understanding. “Where is it?”

“I’m afraid we can't tell you that.” Reyna answered, “If you decide this offer isn't for you, you’d be a security risk.” Frank nodded in agreement, tightening his hold on his gun. They didn’t need to be reminded of security risks.

“I would like a few minutes to discuss this with my group.” Reyna nodded, taking a few steps back. Piper pulled her members close to her, and Nico was surprised to see Will among the few crowded close to her. He hadn't gone to the RV to retrieve the other group members, thinking they'd be preoccupied. Lou Ellen was missing, and he assumed she was the one left to take care of Mellie. They only spoke for a few minutes, bickering back and forth while the tallest one of the brothers kept a close eye on them.

“We’ll join you.” Piper told them once they were done discussing, lifting her chin. “We’ll be ready to go in about half an hour.”

“What about your people on a run?” Nico spoke up for the first time, his eyes narrowing. He wasn't sure if he liked the other group yet, but he sure as hell didn't trust them so soon. He knew what desperation could do to a group of people.

Piper laughed, not unkindly. “Don’t worry, they’ll find us.”

“How many are in your group total?” Jason asked

“Ten.” One of the brothers answered, “We have three people out there.”

Jason continued to converse with the brother, the other members rushing to strike down up their small temporary camp. Frank occasionally would add a comment but generally kept to himself, watching the woods around them and keeping a careful eye for any threats.

Reyna beckoned Nico over, “Will you run ahead and inform Percy of what has happened?” Her eyes flickered over to where Mellie was being lead out of the RV, whimpering. “And perhaps prepare the infirmary.”

He nodded, keeping his own thoughts to himself. He took off, tearing through the woods faster than before, and he was lucky to only come across only one adult man staggering through the broken woods. When he reached their set up – an abandoned, cleared out elementary school – he wasn’t shocked to see his entire group guarding the entrance, all with weapons ready and pointed. He caught Percy up on what was going on and repeated Reyna’s suggestion for the pregnant woman.

“I’ll prepare it.” Hedge muttered, and this time he was surprised by the other man’s willingness to avoid the action. The older man usually wouldn't want to miss a possible conflict. Hedge adjusted his baseball cap and dunked through the double doors, quieter than usual.

“Was that weird or was that just Leo missing something?” Leo asked, pointing to himself. “I’m pretty sure that was weird. Guy refuses to take any indoor duties for weeks and suddenly he can’t wait to get inside?”

“That _was_ kind of odd, even for Hedge.” Annabeth remarked from her place on the bench. She had sprained her ankle a few days back and hadn't worked up to regular walking just yet.

They probably would have continued agreeing on the eccentric behavior of the adult, but the trees began to rustle, and the leaves began to crunch.

The new group had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Reyna was the first to emerge from the woods, and Nico knew this was intentional. Then it was Jason, with Frank at his side, and the rest of the group stumbled out in random bursts. The last to step out was the brothers, and they were both weighed down with heavy duffel bags of supplies. The frizzy haired girl, surprisingly strong, carried one of the tents on her shoulders while the doctor and Piper both guided Mellie around branches and rocks that laid in the grass. The last girl - the one who had been helping the doctor - rushed forward to clear the path as best as she could. The rest of Nico’s group sized them up, not yet walking forward to introduce themselves.

“Which one’s the leader?” Nico heard Annabeth mutter to Percy.

“The girl with the braids.” Percy answered quietly, subtly edging himself in front of Annabeth. By the way she returned with a shove, he wasn’t as sneaky as he thought.

Jason lead the introductions, announcing each of their names and letting Piper do the same.

“We have three more people on a run. Is this everyone in your group?” Piper finished up with asking.  
“We have one more man preparing the infirmary, we all call him coach.” Percy answered, his voice even.

“Everyone calls me Leo, but _you_ can call me whatever you want.” Leo piped up, grinning and winking at Piper.

“I suggest Bolt Brain.” Annabeth suggested dryly.

Piper laughed, and her laugh seemed to have a strange ability to calm down tense situations. Everyone stood a bit more loose, but Nico watched the others with suspicious eyes. Reyna stepped forward and flipped her braid over her shoulder, drawing the attention back to her.

“Annabeth, do you think you will be able to introduce them to the work schedule? And Leo,” Her eyes flickered to him, “Could you please show Travis and Connor where they can place their items?”

Leo winked and licked his lips dramatically, “Anything for you, _mi amor._ ”

Reyna remained unfazed as he walked away, his hips swaying widely, and the brothers followed with laughter on their lips. Reyna turned, her eyes lingering on the doctor and Mellie, before focusing her attention on him.

“Nico, please help Will get Mellie to the infirmary. And check room thirty-two, there may be some extra mats in there.” He nodded, winding his arm around the pregnant woman’s shoulders in order to shift some of her weight. Will - the doctor - copied his movement and they pushed through the double doors held open by Percy and Piper. Piper gave them a lingering stare, as if she wanted to follow, but let them go after Mellie gave her a strong nod of her head.

Will asked her a few questions about her pain as they walked and, while Mellie’s shuddering breaths stumbled through her words as she spoke, she was as clear as she was able to be.

“They’re starting to pass.” She told the doctor, leaning her head onto Nico’s. “It’s...not as bad.”

“See?” Will grinned, “I told you they would pass. He’s just gonna have to wait a few more weeks till he gets to meet his mom.”

She smiled and, although it was weak, it was real.

The doctor made some short small talk while they balanced her between them, and Nico made no move to interrupt them. It wasn’t until a loud crash - metal against metal - echoed across the linoleum floors when they both halted their conversation. Nico’s other hand - the one that wasn't currently curled around Mellie’s thin shoulder - had his gun pointed and at the ready.

“M...Mellie?”

Mellie froze in his arms, gasping so softly that only he and Will, positioned so closely to her mouth, could hear it. Nico lowered his gun slowly, and Hedge was standing a few doors away, his baseball bat spinning across the smooth tile from dropping it so suddenly. The other man stood loosely, like all of his bones had been turned to mush. He looked like he hadn’t even noticed Nico’s gun pointing for the headshot. Nico, realizing no threat, returned his gun to its holster before shifting Mellie’s trembling body between him and the doctor.

“Mellie...you died. The TV said...your plane...it…” His voice broke and his face was pale as if she was a ghost. He made no move to come any closer, and honestly, he looked more like he was gonna take off.

Mellie shook their arms off of her, much stronger than she was moments ago. She took a wobbly step forward and Will dunked behind her in case she started to fall.

“Piper knew what was happening.” She told him, big, gushing tears starting to run down her cheeks. “They - they attacked while we were on our way to the airport and she got us to safety. She’s been taking care of me since. We went back to the house but you weren’t...”

Hedge near sobbed, taking her into his arms, and it was the gentlest Nico had ever seen him. His hands ghosted over her pregnant belly as if he was afraid to touch her.

Nico jumped and turned away when a warm hand circled his elbow, and he was surprised to see Will’s outreached hand. The other man nodded back to the doors, “Maybe we should give them some privacy.” he suggested, hooking his thumb over his shoulder. Nico gave them both a lasting look, a little reluctant to dismiss his orders from Reyna, but complied.

“Mellie told me her husband was lost in the riots.” Will tells him once they’re standing a respectful distance behind the doors. Nico is unsure what to do, if he should inform his group or if he should make sure Mellie made it to room.

Will started walking back towards the others, and Nico was hesitant to follow.

Will eyed his lingering form, “C’mon.” He hooked his thumb over his shoulder, “That guy - Mellie’s husband, I'm guessing? He’ll take care of her. I'll go check on her in a bit.”

Nico gave the doors one last look and followed the doctor. After all, he trusted Hedge with his life, and the older man could take care of himself. And it wasn't like Mellie was going to be getting in any fights any time soon.

Reyna gave him a surprised look at being back so quickly, and she stared at Will for an even longer moment - probably even more surprised at the thought of the other man abandoning Mellie all alone in a classroom. Nico stepped forward and, bending close to her ear, quickly informed her. She blinked twice at him - the closest to being in shock that Nico had even seen her - before she smiled. The metal doors clashed open and Leo, talking loudly with the brothers, stopped to stare at her. He looked ready to make some sort of flirty joke - as he usually did - before Reyna stepped forward. She relayed the smile - and the news - onto the rest of the group.

Piper choked up, “Are you _serious?_ ” She directed this more towards Will, who nodded eagerly.

“I didn’t even know Hedge was married.” Annabeth mused from her place at the picnic table, papers covering every surface from assigning jobs.

“When Leo and I found him he was in the middle of a herd. He was in pretty bad shape.” Jason reflected on, but there was still a happiness on his face from the recent news. “That was...weeks after it all broke out, I think. It was one of the strangest things I’ve ever seen. He was in tough shape, looked like he didn’t even want to live, but as soon as he realized Leo was injured and we were alone he just...straightened up.”

“We wouldn’t have made it out if he hadn’t helped us.” Leo told them, his voice strangely serious. “He got us out and helped me bandage up my leg, found us shelter and food,  and then...you guys came along.”

A few of them nodded, others simply were lost in their own memories of being on their own.

“Mellie talked about her husband a lot.” Will offered.

“We went back to look for him but…” Piper gave them a stiff grin, “We had to assume the worst.” She said the words casually, but her eyes held a pain that had their own story.  

Jason nodded, and Nico knew the other boy understood what she meant. “Let’s give them some alone time.”

“That sounds agreeable.” Reyna said, her face more open then Nico had seen in awhile. “Perhaps we’ll check on them once lunch is finished. Who is on cooking duty today?”

“Chef Valdez, of course!” Leo grinned, jumping up. “Who’s in the mood for stir-fry?”

-

“This is really good.” Piper groaned, shoving another bite into her mouth. “I haven’t had food like this in _months_.”

“Don’t tell him that.” Annabeth advised, “It only strokes his ego.”

“You wanna stroke my _what?”_ Leo yelled from the other end of the table, only earning himself a weak punch from Percy.

“Ignore him.” Annabeth told her, loud enough for Leo to hear and start pouting. “He would flirt with a rock if it could winked back.”

Piper laughed, and Jason looked up the sound with a smile of his own. “He and Travis will get on _spectacularly._ ”

Annabeth groaned, but before she could go on Reyna stood, her cup cradled in her extended hand. The table immediately quieted down, a bit of confusion of the side of Piper’s group. Reyna waited until the table was silence before speaking.

“I’d like to make a toast.” She spoke, “To our newest members. Not only have we reunited kin in the short time we’ve been together.” Reyna casted a warm smile toward Hedge and Mellie, who were cuddled together at the end of the table, “But we’ve also brought together opportunity for friendship and loyalty.” She raised her cup higher and clacked it against the others. Laughter and light applause sounded in response. They finished their meal in light conversation, and Nico spent most of the time watching their new members. The brothers seemed hardwired to each other motions, not even seeming to noticing how they shifted around each other. Katie, with her frizzy hair and awkward hands, seemed to be the most clumsy out of them all as she hurriedly tried to seep up the juice she’d spilled all over Piper. Piper, grinning, only reassured the other girl. Piper, from Nico’s assessment, was the most guarded and dangerous of them. Twice through dinner, when the wind hit the metal roof at an angle that only caused a slight rumble, her hand was extended to the knife at her side. Her gaze shifted over each one of her people, counting them like dunklings, before she relaxed to a position without her hand cradled to her hip. Lou Ellen, who Nico had barely heard speak throughout introductions, muttered dirty jokes every few moments that had Percy and Jason in tears. Will, sitting beside her, only chuckled through the jokes as if he was used to her quiet, dark humor.

Nico met Reyna’s eyes as she excused herself from meal and nodded, a silent agreement to meet with her later.

Slowly, they all began to excuse themselves. Leo first, to relieve Frank from guard duty, then Hedge with Piper, both of them guiding Mellie inside the building. The brothers followed Jason around the building as he explained the guard rotation, and Lou Ellen and Katie stood to explore more of their surrounding.  Soon it was only Percy and Annabeth, along with he and the doctor. Usually, Nico would wait until the table was cleared after lunch and use the space to clean his weapons from his morning shift, and he was slightly annoyed by the time they were taking to finish their meals.  Annabeth, with a slight pat on Percy’s arm, stood on wobbly legs and limped towards the entrance, probably going to prepare for her shift on the roof soon. Percy went to follow her and took a long moment to brush off his pants, probably just so it didn’t seem like he was fretting after her. Nico watched from the counter of his eye, as Percy paused, as if he were suddenly getting an idea. He hesitated before swinging his legs from out of the picnic table and walking over to the side where he and Will were sitting.

“You’re a doctor, right?” Percy questioned, coming up beside them. He looked nervous, jumpy, like walkers were expected to attack at any moment.

“Well, I’m not pretendin for kicks.” Will looked up and joked, a warm smile on his face. “What can I do for ya?” Will turned to face Percy, his eyes flickering down like he was looking for an injury.

“One of our group members, Annabeth, she uh, twisted her ankle a few days ago. I know it has to heal with time but do you think you could look at it when you get time?” Percy’s eyes flicked back and forth, “We have some fish we can trade, you know, to pay you.”

“Pay me?” Will looked incredulous, “That’s ridiculous, of course not. Actually, I don’t have to check in with Mellie for about another hour or two. Is she available right now?”

Percy gave him a surprised look, his mouth forming a perfect ‘O’ before nodding and grinning widely. “Yeah, she’s uh, she’s getting ready in the library.”

“Perfect.” Will grinned, jumping up and clapping his hands together. “Show the way?”

He stood, collecting his plate and utensils and placing them in the bin, and looked back to Nico. “Could you come along? I could use some assistance and I’ve no idea where Lou’s gotten off too.”

Nico glanced back to his weapons bag at his side, and at the hopeful look on Percy’s face. “How long will this take?” he grumbled, frowning.

“I couldn’t be for sure until I’ve seen it, but maybe an hour? Max?”

Nico sighed, making the sound audible enough for his frustration to bleed through. “Fine.” He relented, tucking his bag under the table. He rested his hand on the gun at his side, a bit of security coming with the touch.

The visit didn’t take long at all – as the doctor had predicted – but mostly because of the fact Annabeth was due for her shift. Will, with a nice smile and quick examination, had stated that she simply fell on it incorrectly and nothing was seriously damaged. He taped her up and raided their first aid kit for a bit of elastic before she was ready to go. It was a matter of minutes – and Nico was annoyed at being taken away when he wasn’t even needed. Just as he was about to turn and leave, hopefully to get a few weapons zombie gunk free before Reyna was expecting him, the doctor called for him.

“Nico, right?” The doctor smiled, “I’m Will.” He stated as if it wasn’t already obvious. He continued speaking after a moment when he realized Nico wasn’t going to respond.

“Your leader – Reyna? – she said something about mats earlier? I was thinking we could get them set up before dinner, if you don’t mind.”

Nico’s sigh was a bit more concealed this time, “Why should I help you?” He questioned, his voice a bit more aggressive than Reyna would have approved. He tried again, “Why can’t someone in your group help you?”

Will shrugged, looking unsure himself. “You don’t have too. Although, I mean, I _do_ need to be pointed in the right direction, but if you’re busy I could do it on my own.”

Nico thought about his very exciting plans of nothing he had waiting for him and – in a rare moment of consideration – nodded. “Follow me.” He said in terms of agreement.

He led them down the short hallway, ignoring the bright colored paint that called for his attention.

“Was this a school?” Will breathed out in a question, side stepping a particularly darkened patch on the carpet.

“Yeah. Elementary school.” He answered shortly, turning to face the room Reyna had reminded him of earlier. It was the storage room, from the looks of the numerous mats and wilted classroom decorations. Even though the building had been fully cleared out months ago, and there was no way a zombie could slip through their defenses only to end up in a classroom, he couldn’t help his twitching hand from wrapping around his blade.

“Over here.” He muttered, keeping his eyes sharp and noise to a minimum. Will, from the sound of his soft humming and the hit of his rubber soles against the concrete, had no such worries. He was turned away from Nico, instead focusing on a dusty bookshelf. _Seriously_ , Nico couldn’t help but thinking, _how had this guy lasted this long in the apocalypse?_

“Hey.” Nico tried to get the other boy’s attention, and rolled his eyes once Will looked back to him. “Let’s get these out of here.”

They doubled up, dragging the mats out by two, until there was a neat stack of them in the hallway.

“Ha.” Will smiled, “This reminds me of that fairytale. You know, Princess and the Pea?”

Nico turned to him, blinking in confusion. “Princess and the…Pee?” Nico shook his head, “That’s disgusting. That’s a fairytale?”

“No, no it’s-” Will laughed, just waving his hand through the air, “Never mind.”

Nico only watched him for another moment, before flicking his gaze towards the stack. “Do you require anymore assistance?”

Will rubbed the back of his neck, “Uh, no. I can take it from here; maybe get Travis and Connor to help. Thanks, by the way. I would have been a sweaty disaster by the end if I’d had to do that myself.” Will gave him thumbs up, grinning, before jogging off towards the double doors at the end of the hall, leaving Nico alone.

Nico sighed, looking around the empty hallway, and going to retrieve his bag.

-

Nico knocked on the door, waiting silently for her call. She did, and when he entered he followed his usual routine of setting down. He pulled off his fingerless gloves, then his jacket, his heavy belt, and then the removal of his weapons. Usually, he would lay them out in a neat pile, close to his side and easy within reach, but tonight he prepared them for the cleaning he missed out on earlier. He started with his pistol first, beginning with unloading the chamber and disassembling it carefully.

“New people.” Nico stated after a minute of silence, “How are you feeling about them?”

Reyna glanced up, her face older than her young age should have allowed.

“The doctor, he’s an asset.” She began, the crumbling of paper as her only interruption as she smoothed out an old map, “And the pair of brothers, as well as Piper, are especially well fighters. That girl - Katie - says they have another exceptional fighter out on the fun.”

“But Mellie - “

“Is a liability, I know.” Her mouth straightened out into a thin line, “And after that baby comes, even more.”

Nico listened to her quietly rant to him, knowing and trusting that she was doing just that - ranting about the group’s troubles. He knew - as she knew - that they would both risk their own lives to keep the others safe, and they wouldn’t ever let anything happen to Mellie or her baby. But Reyna needed to antagonise over the lack of baby formula and diapers, and shortage of necessary of medical supplies for her to feel like she had control. They were honest with each other, and they discuss the others with brutalness they had no trouble expressing about each other.

“You were stupid, this morning.” Reyna frowned, “You’re of no use dead, di Angelo.”

“I was just taking care of it. I was careful.” He worked on polishing his knife, scrubbing at a particularly stuck piece of zombie brain. “If I wouldn’t have taken it down it could have gotten to the gate and make even more trouble.”

“It was nowhere near the gate.” Reyna reasoned, “It would have gotten distracted and turned around.”

“And how do you know that for sure?” Nico snapped back, the piece of flesh finally giving way from under his rough cloth.

“And how do you know for sure that next time _‘just taking care of it’_ ” She mocked his voice, “Won’t get you bitten through the shoulder, or a clawing to your face?”

Nico sighed, “Look, I’m going to go after a walker when I see one.” He told her, cutting her off when she opened her month to argue. “ _But,_ next time, I’ll let you know, okay?” Nico refused to look up and meet her eyes, “You’ll cover me, or whatever.”

Reyna sat in silence for a long moment, mulling over his words and trying to distinguish the honestly in the statement. “That sounds agreeable.” She answered, “But, I need you to remember that I have the power to pull you off guarding shifts and stick you right into dishwashing.”

“So don’t lie?” He finished for her, taking time to carefully coat his blade in a thick layer of polish.

“So don’t lie.” She agreed. Her head tipped to the side, her ear exposing itself from under her thick braid, as she caught sound of Hedge’s dinnertime whistle.

“C’mon.” She stood, holding out her hand for him to grip onto, “You’ve got to let that sit for awhile, and I heard Hedge is making chili.”

“Goodbye taste buds.” He muttered, pleased with her low laugh.

“Like you’ve had any for months, after all, we _all_ had to eat whatever Percy made last week.” They both spared a shudder for that. Reyna continued, her face losing a bit of its smile with every step, and the stress from earlier was starting to cloud back into her eyes.

“Smile, _mi cariñito_.” Leo teased as he rushed by, probably so he was out of range from whatever pain Reyna could inflict upon him.

“Want me to shot him?” Nico offered, the threat not serious, but also kind of more serious than a joke.  

“Don’t waste the ammunition.” Reyna responded dully, although now there was a lightness in her eyes. “And honestly, he’d probably enjoy the attention.”

Nico bite down his smile at that, and sat down with his group for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to mention how I've just started a new show, Z Nation, and how in love with it I am in. Any other watchers? Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed! 8)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violence against zombies.

Breakfast, unlike lunch and dinner, wasn't a group affair. 

It was nearly impossible to be with all of them on different schedules. When Nico woke up for his early morning shift, Percy and the night shift would just be closing their eyes.

Maybe that's why it was so surprising when he finally got up from his restless sleep, the moon still saying it's lingering goodbye, and he came across small crowd congregating around the picnic table. 

His hand immediately went to his side, his stiff knuckles cracking as they tightened around the hilt of his blade. The scrape of his knife as he pulled it out, and the smooth metal shining in the moonlight, brought the few heads spinning towards him. 

“Oh.” he realized, lowering his weapon at the sight of less than dead bodies. Piper stood, a slight cautious smile on her face.

“A few of us couldn't sleep.” She explained, gesturing towards the table. The doctor, along with the brothers and Katie, huddled over the picnic table, their eyes careful and guarded. Nico didn't return his knife, instead peering at the group with suspicion. Were they planning something? Was their kindness simply a ruse?

Nico eyed them for a long moment, mentally filing away the moment to retell in detail to Reyna once she woke up for her shift. He kept his weapon in clear view as he passed by them, staring unblinking as he walked by. He met a few of their gazes, squinting his eyes slightly to convey his distrust. 

He kept going, the only fact holding him back from questioning them was knowing that Leo was waiting for his relief, and he got sloppy when he was tired. He climbed to the roof quickly, adjusting his weapons so they were tight against his body. 

“Thank the gods.” Leo muttered, standing and stretching from his spot. “I thought the sun was never gonna rise.”

Nico didn't respond, only checking over his gun to avoid answering. Leo sighed at his lack of response and rubbed at his eyes.”See you later, di Angelo. Wake me up for lunch, will ya?” 

Nico only nodded this time, setting up his weapons and avoiding contact. Leo shuffled away, humming under his breath, while Nico began looking over the terrain. 

It was a quiet shift, mostly just a few scattered walkers, more than usual but not so much that he couldn’t handle it. He enjoyed the quiet, calmness of keeping watch. The sun grew larger in the sky, and the soft, dew on the grass frosted over. He listened to the group’s soft conversation, their voices only echos from their places under him. 

Frank showed up, soft bags gathering under his eyes, and dismissed Nico from his shift. Nico quickly, but neatly, packed up his weapons, and headed towards where the group was congregating for lunch. 

Leo, his hair messy and rumpled, sat at the picnic table, yawning. The stew, probably from Annabeth’s making, looked delicious, and the smell was even better. Percy and Jason had their heads folded together, with Reyna not far back as she looked over a map with ruthless scrutiny. 

“Fresh vegetables!” Piper grinned into her bowl of soup, “Where’d you find these?” 

“We gathered some seeds in the last town we stopped in.” Annabeth grimaced, holding up a small, undergrown tomato. “No one’s really got a green thumb around here.” She sighed, “We’ve been putting them in the ground and watering them everyday but nothing grows past this size.” 

Katie, sitting quietly at the table, suddenly beamed, ecstatic at the story of their failures. “I grew up on a farm, and Grover - one of the boys on the run - used to volunteer at the community garden. We could - I mean, if you’d like, we could -” 

“You know how to garden?” Leo grinned, suddenly interested, “A woman of many talents. Where have you been all my life?” 

“Stop flirting.” Annabeth ordered before turning a smile on the other girl. “You really think you can make something grow in that old dirt?” 

Katie gave them a small shrug, her cheeks pinking at the attention. “I - I can try.”

Annabeth nodded happily, sticking out her hand for the other girl to take. “Sounds decent. You’re on garden duty, deal?” 

Katie shook Annabeth’s hand, “Deal. When can I start?” 

“Eager, I like it.” 

_ “Go away Leo. _ ” Annabeth hissed, glaring at the boy until he backed off, his arms up in full surrender. Katie brushed her frizzy curls behind her ear, her pink cheeks flushing a shade darker. Nico turned, checking out of the conversation and letting Annabeth discuss the rest of the details with the other girl. 

Nico settled next to Reyna, stealing a cookie off her plate in the process, and leaned in close. “Anything new?” He muttered, taking a bite of the cookie. It was plain, and stale, but the sugar dusted on top more than made up for the fact. 

Reyna glared at him for his theft but made no movement towards him. “We’re tracking the walker's movements. I’m trying to figure out  _ what _ they’re being attracted too.” 

“Other than us, of course.” Percy told them, an eyeroll in his sarcastic voice. His eyes flickered over to where Annabeth was standing, spooning stew out. “And that fire is growing pretty dim. Someone better tend to it.”

Leo, always too eager to play with fire, jumped up to volunteer. Annabeth shrugged, handing off their few fire starting supplies, and went off to grab a drink.

Reyna sighed, bringing the attention back to her. “We’ve been here for  _ months,  _ Percy. And what, they’re just  _ now  _ figuring out where we are?” 

Percy rubbed his hand over his eyes, exhaustion filling the lines of his face. “Reyna, we've already risked scouting the area  _ twice.  _ And Frank almost got bit last time, it’s not worth risking for some imaginary problem.” 

Reyna clenched her teeth, “I  _ know  _ it’s something, Percy.” She cut a glance towards Jason, who had remained quiet this entire time. “Jason? What do you think?” 

Jason glanced over, and his eyes were full of something more than just the heavy emotion most of them carried these days. “I…” He looked between both of them, even flicking to Nico for a moment, before speaking again. “I think that maybe the stress might be getting to you, Reyna.”

Nico watched Reyna, watched the tension in her body only grow stiffer, watched her hands flex and dance over the table, and when she spoke her voice was hard. “I understand what you’re saying.” She stood, not hesitating to meet their eyes. “This meeting is adjourned.” Her eyes were careful and calculating as she left. “Valdez, walk with me.” 

Nico paused mid movement as he was standing to follow her. Leo jumped up, pushing the long metal rod into Nico's hands with simple orders to stay and not to let it go out. Nico frowned, tempted to ignore Leo's words and simply follow anyways. 

It made sense, of course, because Reyna and Leo had been working on a new tactic to keep the walkers away, probably using fire or something of the likes. Nico had asked much, and Reyna hadn't shared. But it was logical, he could figure out, because now Percy and Jason didn't believe her and she had to figure it out by herself.

Nico tended the fire, impatiently waiting for Leo to return so he could meet with Reyna. Some time had past, the lunch shift long gone, and now even more people were surrounding the crackling fire and wooden picnic table.

He repressed a sigh at their loud voices and high laughs. The girls - most of them, at least, as Reyna was still gone, we're starting to gather together, talking loudly. 

“Honestly,” Annabeth confessed, cracking open a beer and passing it over to Katie. “I’m just  _ so  _ glad to have some more female company.” 

“But Reyna -?” Piper questioned with a laugh, pulling her drink close. Nico shot a glance over to her, one that no one really noticed but Piper. Piper noticed everything.

“Is like my sister.” Annabeth finished for her, “But she’s always so busy with Percy and Jason, and I don’t want to bother her with my silly girl talk. And -” She sighed, tipping her head back, letting her blonde curls fall over her shoulder, “Sometimes I just  _ need  _ to complain about the lack of tampons in the post-apocalyptic world. Or rant about Percy without someone offering to  _ decapitate _ him.” 

The girls answered by howling in laughter, both gripping at their bottles and kicking their legs up to rest on the cooler. Nico pulled his arms closer to himself, making himself smaller.

Annabeth look a long drink of her beer, “I was drowning in testosterone.” She reflected on mournfully. “Leo was the only one who would paint his nails with me and he got annoyingly chatty after five minutes.”

“We have girls nights once a month.” Lou Ellen reassured her, patting her on her knee. 

“Thank the  _ gods. _ ” Annabeth shook her head. “How are you three adjusting here, anyways?” 

“I forgot how in love I was with sleeping indoors.” Piper joked, “No mosquitoes biting at your every movement? It’s like _ paradise _ .”

The girls giggled in agreement, and it was like one of those goddamn chick flicks Bianca loved.

But moments like that never lasted, and it was over and gone in almost the span of a second.

“Walkers!” Frank’s voice yelled from the roof, “East, by the left entrance!”

They all jumped up, and Nico clenched the iron rod even tighter. The earlier light mood was suddenly mist, disappearing under the adrenaline flowing through each one of them. Nico could see the crowd of them - rotting flesh and dead eyes - and only clenched his weapon tighter. He quickly handed off the iron rod to Lou, the closest one to him without a weapon at her side, and drew the machete strapped at his leg. He could hear Frank yelling warnings, probably trying to inform the others. 

Piper, a little ahead of him, was the first to reach the crowd, and Annabeth was almost immediately at her back. Nico, his blade balanced in his capable hands, swiped and cut with ruthless efficiency. There were probably fifteen or so of them, not enough to overwhelm them, but definitely more in a crowd than they were used to. He cut at the legs of another walker - younger, a teenager, maybe - and stabbed his knife through the eye socket. The body went limp, their arms dropping from where they were reaching out towards him, but his knife was stuck as he tried to pull back. He tried again, cursing out loud, but wasted no time in reaching for the smaller blade at his waist. 

A body tackled him then, throwing him to the ground suddenly. He forced his head back, his neck only inches away from snapping teeth and jagged, decaying nails. He struggled to push it off, his arms pinned behind his back and his other shoulder taking most of the dead weight. 

He focused mainly on keeping his visible skin - his bare hands, the soft pale skin of his neck - away from the walker’s diseased body. 

He cursed loudly, almost calling for help, as the body got a hold of his shoulder, pushing itself up. Nico started at it’s horrible face - the deep wrinkled face, the ugly red sores, an open hole that might have been a piercing but looked more like a wound - and he thrusted about under it, his desperation only growing. He wanted to look around, catch any form of help, but he knew only too well that the persistent soundtrack of battle translated to no help coming soon. 

He was near the point of just letting go, squeezing his eyes shut, and thinking about his sister’s face, praying for it to be quick. But the biggest surprise, only moments later, was when a knife cut through, suddenly inches from his face, and he screwed up his face just in time for the deadly chucks of walker to drip on his face. 

A hand, he couldn't exactly open up and see who yet, grabbed onto his free shoulder, and the grip was tight and warm and human. The heavy body was pushed off him and he was dragged up and away a few steps, his legs weak under the sudden relief. 

“I'm going to wipe your face off now.” A man's voice - familiar, but not incredibly known, told him. A cloth, rough but seemingly clean, met his filthy skin. Nico was unbearably grateful for the action, as well as the warning. He stood still, not risking opening his mouth to speak or his eyes to see, and waited until the other man was done. 

“There.” The man said, and after only a moment of consideration, peeked open his eyes experimentally. 

It was the doctor, blond and impossibly tanned, it was Will standing before him, a blacked cloth in one hand, a bloodied knife in the other. 

“Thanks.” Nico breathed out, the situation finally catching up with him. “That...that could have been bad.”

“And messy.” Will agreed, flicking the bloody chunks off his knife. He didn't meet Nico's heavy gaze, looking as if he had completely dismissed it, and Nico was even more grateful to the boy. 

Nico could easily see behind him now, and was glad to see most of the walkers littered across the ground. The others had arrived, Percy and one of the brothers - Connor, maybe? - and apparently, Will. 

Annabeth cut down the last one, her short blade impractical but deadly in her hands. She kicked the walker - a boy, no older than thirteen - off her weapon. She heaved for breath, her hands clenched at her knees. Her knife, almost stained black with the dark, rotting blood, was clenched in one of her hands. Blood covered her arms and torso, with bits splattering on her face. Her hair was a tangled mess, and some of her golden curled were dyed dark with sweat and drips of her own blood. She spat onto the ground and grinned up at them. She looked hardened, she looked like she would last.

Percy sighed from behind Nico. “She’s  _ amazing.”  _

Nico resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but it was Will who spoke. 

“Whatever gets you going, man.” He told Percy cheerfully, clapping his hands together. “Alrighty, that's over. Who's up for lemonade and check ups?” 

Nico sighed, almost not-really wishing that zombie had gotten to him, but followed the group out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this story hasn't been updated! So much has been happening! I started another, much longer, fic! I turned 18! I graduated high school! I went on a college tour! I'm moving! So much is happening right now, but writing is my absolute favorite thing to do and I'm going to write as much as I can! Thank you for reading and please review if you enjoyed! - Rosy


	4. Chapter 4

Only a week had past since the walker incident, and it was minor enough to only bring a sharpness to their eyes, a quickness to their hands, for a few days afterwards.

This was where Nico found himself when Will approached him, and later met with him and Reyna.

Nico, standing at Reyna’s side, stared down unblinking at Will’s nervous figure.

“We need more medical supplies.” He restated, his hand fidgeting against his jacket buckles. “Mellie will be delivering very soon, and we hardly have any supplies for the baby either.” His eyes flickered away, and his adam’s apple bounced against his throat. “The others - the ones we told you about - haven’t been heard from since, and it’s been almost two weeks now.”

Reyna’s eyes were still and calculating. “And what if Mellie were to go into labor while you were gone? What happens then?”

Will nodded like he already knew the answer. “I’ve trained Lou into being my assistant. And I’ve already gone over many times what she’s to do, and she knows the entire procedure by heart.”

Reyna didn’t respond, only leaning back onto the wooden picnic table like it was her throne.

“You don’t believe your other people will be returning.” She stated, her voice even.

His head dropped, his chin almost tucking into his neck. “No.” He finally answered. “Clarisse is one of the best fighters I’ve ever met. She wouldn’t be taking her time with a run for supplies like this unless something had gone wrong.”

“And none of you will be going after them?” Nico spoke up, his side almost pressed against the hard, rigid line of Reyna’s back. His voice was curious, but rough from being seldomly used.

Will shook his head, his head still ducked down. “No. We understand what we’re going into when we volunteer for these runs. Anyone going after us would just be a waste of life.”

Reyna’s eyes flickered away, and Nico knew that to be one of her tells.

“If approved, who would you be taking?” She asked, her eyes meeting Nico’s.

Nico gave her the smallest dip of his chin, and Will glanced up to continue talking.

“Myself, to identify what exactly we would need. Piper has already volunteered, and she’s handy with a map. Connor and Travis, probably, and they could serve as protection and look out when we’re searching up buildings. And, if alright with you, we would like to open up volunteers for your people as well.” He finished, nearly out of breath from the onset of words spilling out of him. With only a breath of silence in, he continued on. “Not that - not that we’re expecting anyone to come along! I mean, just in case anyone _wants_ to come along, maybe get some stuff for themselves.”

Reyna observed him, her face emotionless as she listened to Will babble on, then abruptly cut himself off.

“Don’t refer to them as ‘your people’.” She instructed, “We are all the same. You are _all_ my people now. And -” She cast another meaningful look towards Nico, making it clear who had helped decide this. “You can go. Collect who you need and I’ll make an announcement for volunteers at dinner, where the rest of the details can we worked out.” She lifted her chin.  You are dismissed.” She told him, her voice kind, but final.

Will nodded, looking grateful, and rushed out of the room quickly.

Reyna eyed him, flipping her braid over her shoulder before staring him down. “You’re supporting this trip?”

Nico shrugged, “We need the supplies. There’s no getting around that.”

Reyna sighed through her nose, a frustrated move of hers, but didn't argue against that fact. "Okay. Let's go then." 

Dinner - a simple salad made by Katie from the greens in their garden - was winding down much like their other ones. Percy and Jason were loudly crackling jokes, Annabeth and Piper were engaged in a conversation that sounds slightly terrifying, and the pair of brothers were entertaining Katie and Frank while Will and Lou bent close together, probably discussing Mellie's pregnancy routine. 

Nico glanced around, knowing that Leo had taken the dinner shift and Mellie and Hedge had taken their meal in their room, and briefly wondering why the table - already filled to capacity - felt so empty. His thought, not very troubling but slightly worrying no less - was broken off by Reyna standing from the table, quiet and waiting for the others to do the same. 

 "There will be a run into town leaving tomorrow." She announced, her voice regal. "It is entirely volunteers, and the purpose is to obtain vital medical supplies, as well as baby supplies, for Mellie and the child. Food, of course, would be a bonus, but we're not so low as to be desperate yet." She paused for a moment, either for dramatic purposes or together her thoughts, Nico could never tell. "The group will be traveling down route 47 towards a small town where Piper - " She gestured to the girl as she spoke, "seems to remember seeing a pharmacy, as well as a few smaller stores that could be stocked with infant care supplies."

"How do we know it hasn't been picked over already?" Frank spoke up, directing his question towards Reyna. 

Reyna dipped her head, "We do not. However, because this town is hidden on the back roads, there's more hope then if it was a major town." 

Piper spoke up, “I’ll be leading the run.” She stood, gesturing to Will. Reyna took that as her queue to sit, and she did quietly. “Will is joining me, and Connor and Travis. We’ll be welcoming any other volunteers as well.”

There was a moment of quiet, Percy shifting in his seat, slightly closer to Annabeth, and Jason was the one that finally spoke up.

“I volunteer.” He grinned, “I could always go for an adventure.”

Piper gave him a million-dollar smile, and Nico had to keep his eyes from obviously flickering over to where Reyna was seated.

The rest of dinner went smoothly, and Nico was the only one to notice the slight coldness from the side Reyna was seated at, and her lack of conversation for the rest of dinner. He cleaned up quickly, waiting a few minutes after Reyna left to follow her.

She was waiting for him, because they always knew each other like that. Reyna was sitting on the floor, her gun dismantled in front of her, and her body was stiff and hard.

Nico settled across from her, taking the pieces of her gun and helping her clean them easily.

“You convinced me to allow the run for medical supplies.” Her eyes flickered to his, “Piper’s leading and the doctor is going along to identify everything. The brothers are going and now...Jason.” Her mouth smoothed out into a thin line, and there was a barely audible sigh that echoed through her nose. “As it would be futile to have three leaders out on a simple supplies run -”

“You want me to volunteer.” He stated, keeping his face still and emotionless, something he learned from her. “You want me to watch out for Jason.”

“I don't completely trust their skills.” Her voice was quiet, but strong. “I don't want him going out there without backup. I...I just would rest easy if I knew someone was watching after him.”

“Jason and Piper have gotten quite close. Jason...he likes her.” Nico stated as a reminder. She knew what she was asking of him. Nico _didn't_ go on runs.

“I am aware.” Her voice was steel. “Will you go?”

Nico was quiet for a long moment. She knew what she was asking of him. And he knew she only asked because she felt she had no choice. He thought of the barely hidden desperation in her voice, and the loose laugh that only Jason seemed to be able to coax out of her.

He threw back his shoulders, taking a deep breath. “When are we leaving?”

She didn't thank him, or sag in relief, or anything of the likes. But then stiff tension that ached in her bones bleed out just the littlest, and her shoulders dropped a fraction. “After breakfast tomorrow. It is estimated that the journey will only take three days.”

“I’ll go pack.” He told her

“That would be wise.” She met his eyes, and she’s always been good with passing him nonverbal messages, as this one clearly stated _Do what you have to do._

“When we first accepted these people into our group you told me something.” Reyna interrupted as Nico began to walk off towards his room, “You said they would do anything to protect themselves.”

Nico didn't turn, but he stopped and turned his head to show he was listening.

“I wouldn’t have accepted them if I thought we didn’t have that in common.”

* * *

“I’m coming with you.” Nico stated to the other boy, standing a few feet behind Will in the infirmary.

Will didn’t jump in surprise, which Nico had to admire, but he turned slowly with an unreadable look on his face.

“You are?” He asked, rolling up a line of gauze.

Nico nodded, not really in the mood for any small talk, and eyed the supplies Will was packing up. “You taking all that?” He asked, pushing his hands in his pockets.

Will looked down at the supplies laid out in front of him. “It’s mostly essentials, nothing you wouldn’t find in a well-stocked first aid kit.”

Nico nodded, not really caring, and turned to leave before Will’s voice stopped him.

“Hey, uh -” Nico turned back on his heel, and Will continued. “We’re leaving tomorrow morning, uh, just so you know. I’ll let Piper know.”

Nico nodded slowly, wondering if that was all, “Okay.” He simply said, waiting another second in case the other boy had anything else to say.

He didn’t, so Nico left quickly and headed back to his own room.

He packed his bag, a few pairs of clothes and his emergency supplies, a bottle of water and a few granola bars. His singular sentimental possession, a wrinkled, water damaged photo, was folded very carefully at the bottom of his bag.

He was restless that night, but that had nothing to do with his current situation, as he was restless nearly every night. He was the first one up, as he usually was, and relieved Annabeth from her morning shift. 

He enjoyed security shifts, honestly. It gave him a purpose - keep the people he loved or, at least, tolerated, safe even if it was only for a few hours. The quiet was nice, of course, but it only lasted for a short while until the others got up for breakfast and other morning shifts. He watched their heads go back and fourth, and the heavy scent of cooking meat and the light fragrance of sweet fruit rose up to him. He ignored his growling stomach, watching the gates intensely instead. 

His shift was cut off early, as Reyna dragged her boots across the ground and knocked him softly on the back, careful not to sneak up on him. He appreciated that, he did. 

"The group is preparing to leave." She told him, not looking at him or his full backpack at his side. 

Nico stood, collecting his things, assuming she was taking the rest of his shift. 

"Be safe, Nico. And...take care of him. And yourself." She finally cut her eyes towards him, and her gaze was like knives. "But don't be stupid. I won't cry over you if you die like an idiot." 

Nico resisted the urge to pull her into a hug, knowing that her strong arms and long braid would be only too familiar to his touch. "You too." He told her, his voice quiet. "Keep them safe but...keep yourself safe too." 

She reached down and squeezed at his hand. She had a small smile, but her nerves were concealed deeply inside of her. "Who will I talk too?" She asked, and her voice was raw and soft. 

Reyna was their leader, and she would die for any single one of them, but she was hard and rough and jagged in all the wrong places. She said the wrong things, and sometimes people didn't take her dark humor as it was suppose to be taken, and she had to be tough and mean when none of them wanted to be.  She was his leader, would always be  _his_ leader, but she was also his best friend. Because dark and rough and mean was how Nico was often taken too, and his jagged pieces fit into her sharp ones like a puzzle piece, and not many people understood that.

He jostled their shoulders together, and wondered the same question about himself. "Talk to Leo." He teased. "He may faint if you spare him a kind word." 

Reyna smirked, but it wasn't mean. More like she was trying to keep a laugh in. Her joy faded, just a bit, and she let go of his hand. "Don't leave me with Valdez for company." She told him, her voice an ordering command. "Now go. I hear the doctor was looking for you."

Nico nodded, wishing he could squeeze her hand one last time, and did as she told. 

When Nico finally did find the other boy, still lingering around the eating area, instead of the dismissive  _we're leaving now_ that Nico had expected, Will gave him only a small frown instead. 

Will pushed a bowl into Nico's hands, granola and strawberries, and his face was unreadable. "Eat." The other boy ordered, "You're not missing a meal right before we leave for a run. I'm not dealing with a _Mr. Low Blood Sugar_ anytime this trip, so I hope you get in the habit or actually eating." 

Nico took the bowl mostly out of surprise, and was about to argue about how yeah, um, he  _does_ eat, just usually not a lot, but was cut off by the simple fact of Will not caring enough to hear him protest. Will turned away, looking as if he has already forgotten the exchange. 

Nico glanced down at the bowl, and well, it  _did_ look pretty good, and he'd hardly eaten yesterday, so it wasn't very hard to convince himself to follow that particular suggestion. 

It wasn't long though, that Nico found himself meeting in a half circle of the other volunteers. Travis and Connor - nearly indecipherable to Nico's observations - were weighted down with the most weapons, They wouldn't be much in flight situations, but lifesavers in fight situations, and Nico made a note of that. Piper was examining a wrinkled map with ruthless scrutiny, trailing her fingernail over a red marker line that cut a path through the forest. Jason, grinning, was probably just happy to be there, and he shot an excited grin over to Nico, who definitely did not return anything of the likes. Nico stood close to Jason, knowing and following his orders from Reyna, and trusting that the other boy would have his back come any threats. 

Will, late and the last one to join them, had only a heavy backpack hanging from his shoulders - strong and thick - that was probably filled with the kit he had made up yesterday. Piper, apparently waiting for him to arrive, quickly folded up the paper and stuck it in her back pocket carefully. 

"Alright." She grinned, adjusting her backpack, and Nico could nearly hear Jason's lovesick sigh from here, "Let's go." 

And, trailing after the blond boy who Nico had promised to look after, they left. 


	5. Chapter 5

Nico had been young when the world turned over, yet still old enough for his thoughts to continuously linger on the past.

At the moment, he was currently reflecting upon how much _easier_ traveling had been when it wasn’t forced on foot.

He had few, brief memories of this. Of sitting in the back of some crappy car with Bianca, their sweaty shoulders brushing with every bump of the road. His mother driving, her long hair dancing with the wind, some faceless father figure laughing with her in the passenger seat. This was when they still had working vehicles, when they were still happy.

When _he_ was still happy, and Bianca still had air in her lungs to giggle out.

Trudging around the muddy ground, his boots sticking with every step, he allowed himself a single moment to miss that before shoving the emotion back.

It could consume him, and he knew this.

Jason and Piper still ahead of the group, sharing laughter and even more lingering glances and secret grins. The brothers were coming up from the back, their heavy weaponry holding down their pace to allow them to guard their backs. That left him with the doctor, annoyingly humming and happily swinging along with every step.

And also, as it seemed, annoyingly committed to small talk.

“Where ya from?” He grinned, shifting his pack on his shoulder. “I’m from California, state of the sun.”

Nico swallowed down a sigh. “Northeast.”

The doctor brightened at that, because of course he fucking did. “Where Northeast? New York east? Or like Maine? Oh, Pennsylvania? I visited one of my aunts in Pennsylvania when I was a kid, it was _so_ beautiful.”

This time Nico didn’t conceal it. “New York.”

“I’ve never been to New York! Anywhere by the city? I’ve always wanted to visit.”

“New York City.” Nico flatted his mouth into a hard, straight line, hoping that the guy would get the hint.

He didn’t. “That’s so cool!” The doctor looked pleased with this information, nodding along with his shuffling steps, the picture of perky.

Nico hated it.

The doctor, still seemingly commuted to the idea of small talk, shuffled a bit closer to Nico, a wide grin overtaking his face. 

“So, you and Reyna?” He said this with a suggestive, wide grin as he leaned in a bit, acting as if a secret.

This had Nico pausing, any mention of the other girl automatically catching his attention. “Reyna and I?” He questioned, his voice thin. While his heightened voice didn’t have Jason, only a few feet ahead of him, stop or pause or hesitant Nico knew his attention was also caught, and watched as the boy’s shoulders twitched and tensed as his steps slowed slightly, listening into the doctor's words.

“You and Reyna, right?” He was grinning that stupid grin again, his eyes sparkling and blue and knowing. “You guys are a thing, right?”

Nico choked at that, hating Jason for the way his shoulders were beginning to shake with laughter. He wanted to flick the other boy off, maybe shove him just because, but kept his temper in check and his tongue bite back.

“Reyna and I are...no. We’re not, no, we’re just, we’re just friends.” Nico stumbled on his words, pretty sure this was one of his longer sentences in the presence of the boy. He swallowed, “We totally, completely just friends.”

“Oh.” He looked genuinely surprised. “Really? I mean, I just thought because you're always...together. Late at night.”

“So we must be sleeping together?” Nico finished for him, and he allowed himself a small smile at the situation. It was a crazy ass assumption, and Nico was allowed a simple bit of stupid joy at it. He was actually a bit impressed that the doctor had noticed their doings in just a week - they were both highly discreet.

The doctor paused. “Apparently...not?” His voice a question, looking a bit sheepish.

“Apparently not.” Nico repeated, agreeing. “To me, Reyna is everything but a lover. And we both much prefer it that way.”

And he could just _see_ Jason grinning at that, and how Jason knew the truth and must be just _dying_ with hidden laughter at the moment. Asshole.

It wasn’t long before they agreed on rest for the night - navigating was difficult at night, and walkers were stupid but hidden by the blanket of darkness. Dinner was quick affair, pre-made sandwiches passed out to each of them. It tasted like a Frank sandwich, dry with a bit too much mustard, but the act made sense for the other boy. Frank seemed like the guy to make them sandwiches before they left. It fit him.

“Nico, Will, you’re on watch.” Piper told them as they were finishing their meal, angling up her chin like he’d seen Reyna do. “Keep the fire going please, and wake Jason and I for second shift..”

They both nodded at the simple command, and Nico appreciated Piper for it. He watched them each retreat to their own bit of land. Piper was clearly the most exhausted, but the last to retire, waiting for each other member to rest down. The brothers made place on the ground the closest, only a foot separating them, with Jason quickly passed out near the campfire. Nico eyed his snoring face, his mouth wide open as he slept. Really Reyna? _This_ was it?

Will settled in across from him, but close to speak if either wished. Will seemed occupied with ruffling through his pack, but glanced up with Nico’s gaze on him. Nico looked away, suddenly fascinated with the fire.

“How was...how was California.” Nico’s voice was quiet, but not nearly as quiet as the silence currently filling the air. He laid his few weapons out before him, eyeing the muddy blade and dirty pistol chamber, the entire act mostly to avoid the other boy’s heavy gaze. He’d always wanted to know, after all. He and Bianca had this ridiculous childhood fantasy to run off to Las Vegas, and that seemed close enough to California to be curious.

There was a smile in the doctor’s voice as he spoke, his voice soft to let the other’s sleep. “Sunny. Hot. I miss it. I’m not made for chilly weather.”

Nico snorted at that. He was from New York City, where the snow piles would get taller than him, and the snowflakes as big as quarters. The chill that hit them sometimes? Nothing.

Nico didn’t speak up after that, content to let the roaring fire take over in terms of conversation.

“Any family?” Will questioned, his voice slight with a quiet edge.

He refused to freeze at that, to allow that slip of control shine through. Instead, he simply didn’t answer, his gaze now intensely focused on the rag scrubbing at his blade. Will spoke up after a few moments, the same note still holding in his low voice.

“I lost my brothers.” He glanced looked away, “Lee and Michael. When we were escaping the city - when it was all really starting to happen - Lee got shot by some gun panicked cop. Right in the neck, not even taken out by a walker.” Will swallowed, “There was nothing Michael or I could do. All the news said to avoid the hospitals and there were riots everywhere. We waited with him as long as we could - only a few minutes - before the crowds got too much. Michael survived until a few months ago - I think, time is weird - when he got bit during an attack. The thing just,” Will cut himself off, swallowing down the emotion constricting itself in his throat. “It just _ripped_ his flesh right off. It took me days to get all of his blood out from under my fingernails.”  

“My sister was killed in the first few months.” Nico told him softly, staring straight ahead. He still wasn’t used to talking about it. Never wanted to be used to talking about it. But right now, after Will bared himself to Nico, he was so harshly reminded of how Jason did the same to him, and how much he didn’t want to admit how much it helped him, to know that he could get through it.  “We had just met up with this current group and they were going on a run. I think she wanted to prove herself, to show them she could be just as strong, when she volunteered. I made Percy promise to take care of her, to get her back to me.” His voice broke and he dunked his head so his hair could fall over his eyes. “Promises mean nothing in this world. I made him describe how it happened, how she died, to me one night. She was ripped into - he said - they were hiding from a crowd in some store and she was separated by a shelf and she dropped something and they just - the bodies, they just went after her. The group was hiding in the next few aisles, just a few feet away from her when they attacked. The things ripped into her chest first, before getting to her brain. The group had to sit there in absolute silence as the walkers devoured her, waiting for the them to leave so they could escape.” Nico’s voice was barely a whisper now, as if saying the words physically pained him. “I was furious with them - but especially Percy - for the longest time. It took me a while to realize how that much have affected them - sitting in her blood for so long it soaked into their jeans, the echos of her screams still bouncing off the walls while the things ate her. The panic they must have felt every time one the bodies started to walk around. That must have -” He cut himself off to swallow, “That must have _killed_ them.”

“I understand how you feel.” Will told him, catching his eye, “I understand.”

Nico nodded, his throat now aching with all the memories of Bianca’s smile and her laugh from way before all this mess. And he was so glad that Will hadn’t said _I’m Sorry._

 _I understand_ was such a better comfort. He knew Will was sorry, everyone was sorry for the shithole that this time had become, but _understanding_ meant so much more. It meant that Will knew about the nightmares, and that he could understand the sleepless nights and that overwhelming panic and depression that would hit Nico at random times.

“Thank you.” Nico finally managed to whisper, and was grateful for the silence that answered him as they both continued to stare into the glowing fire.

Jason and Piper would take over the next shift, and with his few trusted allies - his few trusted maybe friends - at his back, he would be able to get a few hours of sleep.

* * *

“Not a lot of walkers in this area.” Nico observed, mostly to himself the next morning. They had made some ground, much closer to their destination then Nico would have thought. Good. Piper was a good navigator, and it was showing. 

“Maybe we got lucky.” Will brightened up, like luck was something that actually made sense in their world.

“It’s a small town but not _that_ small.” He answered doubtfully, his eyes sharp. He didn’t like this. He wouldn’t have preferred a hoard, no, but that would have at least put this mind to rest. That would have at least made sense.

Will, thankfully, didn’t seem to be in anymore interest of small talk, probably realizing that Nico wasn’t much of a conversationalist at all. It was filled with wonderful quiet, with only occasional breaks with a comment from Jason or some of what was he guessed what supposed to be witty commentary from one of the brothers. It wasn’t until Piper, stopping suddenly and keeping a careful eye on her map, spoke up.

“The pharmacy's up ahead.” Piper told them, turning to point towards a circle on the map. “We should be coming up on it extremely soon. We’re not sure what we’re expecting, but no matter the amount we need to get in and out of the building as quickly as possible, ideally under a few minutes. Top priority is disinfectant, clean water, and any baby or infant supplies. Will, you have your list. We’ll cover more ground if we split up -” Jason looked like he wanted to protest this - he hated splitting up. “It’ll be Travis and Connor, Jason and Nico, and Will and I. We’ll meet back here -” She pointed to a small clearing on the map, only a bit farther from the store. Not too far from their current spot. “Should anyone fail to return after two hours, the group gathered is instructed to leave and head back to the set up, agreed?”

There was a moment of grim, but understanding, agreement as they all nodded.

“And if you fail to return yourself?” Nico asked, hating being the devil’s advocate but needing to know. “You do have the only map.”

There was a quick flash of something in her eyes, and Nico almost wanted to call it amusement. “Not the only map.” She told him, pulling off her pack to ruffle through it. She handed something over after a moment of searching, returning to her previous stance.

It was another scrolled up map, nearly identical to her own. Nico held it with careful hands - such direction was rare in their world nowadays.

He resisted the urge to bit his lip, an irritating telling habit of his. “And if I fail to return?”

She laughed at that, beginning to ready herself for the walk ahead. “I have a feeling you’re much harder to kill than a few walkers.” She told him, amusement in her voice as she set off. “We’re wasting daylight, let’s go.”

And, which Piper's laughter still ringing in the air, they did. 

* * *

“Does this count as babystuff?”

Nico resisted the urge to knock his own head against the wall, or at the very least, fall on his own knife. He barely granted the other boy a glance before going back to own searching.

“No.” His hands hovered over nearly every piece they came across, but only grasping few. So far he had only a few plastic baby bottles, a small two pack of pacifiers, and a single glass tub of baby food. Jason’s findings were similar, and they both had hopeful thoughts about the other’s findings.

Jason was still eying the small bundle of colors he was holding. “It _looks_ like something a baby would use.”

Nico sighed, bending down to glance under the counter. “Yes, in the most technical sense it was manufactured for babies. But we don’t need it, it’s just a stupid toy.”

Jason seemed to take personal offense to that, holding the toy closely to his chest with a look of scandal upon his features. “Babies _need_ toys.” He huffed out a breath, annoying stubborn. “I’m taking it.”

Nico rolled his eyes, but the action was outweighed by the bubble of victory growing in his chest as he spotted a tucked away stack of glass tubs. “There.” He pointed out towards the other boy, glancing around quickly before hopping over.

Jason made a sound of happiness as he tucked away the stupid toy, “Shit, that’s a lot.” He observed, helping Nico get the small stack from under the counter.

Nico eyed it. “Not really. Maybe a few months, if it’s not expired. But it’ll help.” He got back to the same side as Jason, who had already begun packing up the jars. “And we’re going to need formula, most of all. We’re not sure if Mellie’s gonna be able to feed the kid.”

“Can’t we just feed that baby all this?” Jason frowned, the scar on his lip becoming more prominent with the action.

“Babies need mostly milk in the first few months.” He told him, counting out the jars as they disappeared into each other packs. Not enough, but it wouldn’t hurt.

“How the hell you’d know that?” Jason asked, laughing as the last of the food was shoved into his pack. He was packing away most of it, which Nico definitely didn’t mind. He had enough supplied weighting him down already.

“Bianca went through a baby phase.” He said, his voice absent-minded but the reality everything but. He was grateful for the fact of her baby-doll crazy childhood for just a second, if only it helping them at the moment.

“Oh.” Jason paused at that, his face screwing up for a second. “I don’t think...I don’t think my sister went through that kinda phase. She seemed...rougher than that.” Jason grinned for a second, and it was like light. Nico, at rare times, could understand Reyna’s emotions with examples like this. “She was rough, but _damn_ was she cool.”

Nico knew about Jason’s sister, of course. Jason had shared the quiet information over an even quieter meal, probably some bullshit to comfort Nico after everything went to shit. He knew she was a few years older, and basically Jason’s childhood idol. He also knew she was gone, which was the most important. Before everything happened, and the world had an excuse to be bad, they were separated.

He didn’t talk about his sister much, but neither did Nico, so he couldn’t blame him.

“She was probably cooler than you.” Nico offered, never any good at the whole comfort thing. “But, considering you, that’s not very hard to beat.”

Jason grinned at that, shoving his shoulder. “C’mon, we’re nearly over time. Reyna’ll throw a fit if we get left behind.”

“You have no idea.” He agreed, following the other boy out the way they came.

There were only a few lingering walkers, probably attracted to their voices or scents or whatever the fuck attracted the living dead, but they weren’t too hard to take care of. Only the sacrifice of a clean blade, mostly, with a few eyerolls at their stupidness.

The brothers were already in the field, their body language syncing stress as they awaited company. They were back to back, always a good defense, but relaxed and turned to meet them as Jason and Nico trudged up the ground.

It was a good spot to meet, high ground, good visibility, but fuck did Nico hate climbing steep hills.

“Get anything good?” The taller one - older, Travis - greeted them, humor in his eyes.

Jason seemed to get on like rain with them, so Nico let him do the talking as he too Travis’s position as look out. A few here and there, all too far to make a difference, so nothing major.

“A few dozen jars of baby food, a bit of everything else, you guys?”

The younger brother grinned at that, holding up a golden bar and tossing it. “Trav and I found a whole hidden stash of candy bars.” They both looked ecstatic at this minor accurance but hey, to each their own, enjoy the little things, etc.

Jason grinned widely at the Twix bar in his hand. “Oh _hell_ yes.” He ripped into the bar immediately, shoving a piece into his mouth to groan around. Wordlessly, he passed over one of the twin bars to Nico, who was too surprised to say something, or even reject it, before it was in his hands.

He hadn’t had chocolate in...years it felt. Even before, he and Bianca were never big candy eaters. Not when after everything with their parents, they were hardy food eaters. He accepted the wrapper Jason had passed it along with, bowing his head in thanks as he pocketed it.

With the low movement, Nico spotted a bit of movement out of the corner of his eye - and then suddenly spotted a whole lot of movement out of the corner of his eye.

“Hoard!” He yelled, turned and drawing his blade. The others immediately snapped into a similar stance as the walkers began dragging themselves up over the hillside. They had the advantage in height, sure, but Nico could easily spot maybe 50 of them in this area alone, and they always traveled in more than what you saw.

“Do we run?” Travis was baring his teeth, his grip tight on his long edged blade.

“Piper and Will still have time, we can’t leave them.” Connor bit back, edging closer to the group. None of them had attacked yet, each unwilling to run down the land and make the first attention attracting move.

No matter what they did the dead ones were coming, and Nico took a deep breath and reminded himself of that fact before he took the first step to slice through the body of an elderly man. He heard the rest of them fall into place behind him, each stepping up to do their part.

Nico was not always proud of his fact to lose himself in battle, to commit the first act of violence and not fall back into his body until he was heaving and alone and covered in blood not his own. But he was proud of that ability in times like this, when his group needed him to be nothing more than a machine, whipping out slashes across collarbones, putting down the legs, or driving a bullet between the rotting eyes of a walker, and it was a precious ability to not be able to see the tangled brown curls that reminded him vaguely of his mother, or the dirtied green hoodie on the thin, pale frame that brought back images of his sister. He would see these later, of course, in the nightmares that plagued him where every walker was his sister or mother or faceless father or distant aunt.

He was only vaguely aware of the bullet’s being released around him, his ringing ears being his only informant. He was distantly aware of a few figures joining the fight, probably Will and Piper, and the few shadows edging around the walkers, definitely not Will and Piper.

The final shots, still vibrating through the air, and the distinct lack of any walkers in front of him were what brought him back. There were bodies surrounding him, as well as the others, as they heaved in air and dust.

“Jason!” And it was Piper’s scream that actually completely shocked him back into the presence, and Nico whipped around to see Jason, swaying on his feet, a red bloom forming on his shirt.

There were also two suspicious shadows crowding in his background, with their own collection of bodies gathering at their feet, and his mind briefly noted this Important Fact, but focused on the the glassiness to Jason’s eyes, and the quickly paling of his skin.

Jason crumpled to the ground, and Will, on the other side of the field, began running. Nico remained frozen, his gun still trained on the newcomers, and he wasn’t completely sure when that happened, not really, and his chest was nearly seizing with panic at the sight of the other boy on the ground, choking on what was hopefully air and not his own blood, twitching on the dirt.

The girl - covered in rotted guts and blood - stood slowly and brought herself out of the shadows.  
"Who are you?" Someone - Travis, maybe? - yelled. She turned to them slowly, her knife dripping at her side.  
She shot a look over her shoulder where her companion - a tall and thin, white haired boy - was shifting back and forth. “That's Octavian.”

She shook her wild hair and a zombie chunk fell out. She grimaced, impossibly embarrassed by the situation. Her hair curled over her shoulders and was equally was filthy as the rest of her. She eyed them with suspicion before standing at her full length - which wasn't very impressive.

"I am Hazel Levesque."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooah sorry for the super late update. I hadn't realized how long it had been since I updated. I'm going to try for at least once a month from now on, as I've just got this uber long googledoc growing dust and I should probably just do something with it.  
> Thank you so much for any reviews! They really really help.  
> I'm procrastinating studying for finals, which isn't new at all.  
> btw omgggggggggg I love my girl Hazel. It's been cray cray for me not being able to write her lovely self. Also: Frank is a teddy bear. Not a literal one in this story, but every bit as fluffy and warm. I love my lil cinnamon rolls.  
> P.S. JASONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
> Follow me on tumblr for weird 2am tumblr prompts and crying - rosyredlipstick.tumblr.com  
> \- Rosy


	6. Chapter 6

This girl, her blade still extended, watched them all with guarded eyes, and Nico took note, even in his panicked state, of how her eyes grew concerned and worried as they landed on Jason – Jason who was on the ground, twitching, bleeding.

Nico, only a few feet away from the other boy, was unable to stand in position any longer. Jason groaned again, sounding too much like the monsters they had just put down. With Travis and Connor both eyeing the couple, Nico quickly hid his weapon to bend down, his hands already extended towards the other boy.

Will was at his side in a second, already unpacking his first aid kit before Nico would take another shuddering breath.

Jason groaned, clenching at that grass, and tears ran down both sides of his face. Nico’s breath caught as he finally found sight of the other boy’s injury. A blossoming red puddle was already forming on the dark grass from Jason's shoulder and, with a tightened chest, Nico slowly peeled back the sticky fabric of the others boys t shirt.

“Gunshot.” Will exhaled in relief, “Okay. Is there an exit wound?”

Nico swallowed, Jason's sticky blood already starting to gloss over his fingertips, and he very slowly edged up Jason's shoulder.

The wounded boy let out a yell, and Nico had to bite down the urge to cover the boys mouth. “We need you to turn over.” Nico told him, his voice low. “It's going to hurt but you need to turn on your side. Please.”

Jason, groaning and clenching his eyes shut, slowly complied.

“It went through.” Nico told him, a bit relieved.

Will nodded. “Okay. I need disinfectant and needle, and a clean rag if you have it. Hurry.”

Nico quickened, his hands dancing over the supplies packs as he shuffled through trying to find what the other boy needed.

“Where is it?” Nico breathed out in frustration, his voice almost a growl.

“It's in there somewhere!” Will bit back, applying pressure to Jason's shoulder.

“I have a needle.” A voice spoke up behind him, and Nico didn't even turn to face it.

Nico didn't answer, still frantically flipping through the kit, and was surprised to see the shadow spilling onto the grass in front of him.

“Here.” The girl - Hazel handed over a small ziplock bag - a sewing kit - and a tube of hand sanitizer. Both were precious items. Nico noted the dark look Octavian - her companion - shot her at that attention, but took the items without a question.

Nico immediately handed it over to Will before glancing back up, “Thank you.” He told her seriously, and she nodded.

“Is there anything I can do?” She asked, glancing around and meeting the suspicious gazes of the others. Octavian was a few steps back, providing her almost no coverage if anything happened. He looked closer to shooting off into the woods then staying with her, with them.

Piper stepped forward, her hand cocked on her side, and it served as a reminder of how prepared she was with her weapon. She eyed the other girl - her wild, frizzy curls that seemed to take up most of her height, and the dirty silver duct tape that covered most of her body - and she glanced back up to meet Hazel’s eyes, who said nothing.

“Do you know how to start a campfire?” Piper finally asked, meeting Hazel’s eyes with steel on her face. “We’re out of fire starters, and it’s going to get dark soon.”

Piper continued to eye her, like this simple request was a test in her mind. It was probably was, knowing what little he did about Piper.

“We have matches!” Hazel suddenly grinned, ecstatic at the possibility of being able to help.

Octavian frowned even harder, if possible. He shot her a scowl that she certainly didn’t see, but most of them duly noted. She began quickly pawing through her backpack, finding what she needed quickly before setting to work. Piper watched her, her face unreadable, and finally turned to the bloody sight on the ground as Will began working.

“Nico.” She told him, her voice low. “Do you have first aid training?”

Nico was already shaking his head, feeling a bit stupid and desperate, both emotions he was unfamiliar with.

Reyna would not blame him if Jason died on this trip, but he would never be able to say the same of himself.

“No.” He said aloud, keeping his hands steady. He didn’t protest or resist as Piper lightly pushed him out of the way, swinging her backpack off and falling to her knees.

“I do.” She told him, picking up a few items out of the open first aid kit. She found a small flashlight and clicked it on, knowing Will would need it, and didn’t turn back to Nico as she spoke. “Go help the others. We’ll handle this.”

Nico stared at them both for a single, hesitant moment. He trusted Piper to an extent, yes, and Will seemed to know what he was doing, but trusting them and leaving Jason’s life in their hands were entirely different situations. He took a deep breath, his hands knotting in the bottom of his shirt – a habit he never seemed to break from when he was younger – and hesitantly, uncertainly, left them. Nico glanced back to Jason, his eyes squeezed shut as he heaved heavy, painful breaths, and spun to face their new acquaintances. The Stolls were still eyeing them, their guns pointed and still. Nico waved their weapons off, jutting his chin towards the side. They would be more useful on watch. Jason wasn’t being quiet, and they had no way to know whether that herd was the first of many.

“What is your business here?” Nico tried to keep the edge out of his voice, trying for a more neutral tone.

The girl licked her lips before speaking. “We were just passing by. Heard the fight, thought you might need help.”

Nico nodded, processing that with a glance in her companion’s direction. It was obvious who’s plan it was to help.“Where are you headed?”

“Washington D.C.” Her eyes flickered back to her partner, still yards away and unspeaking. “Octavian says there’s a safe base there.”

_There isn’t._ Nico wanted to tell her, stopping himself on account of the soft spark in her sad eyes.

He swallowed down his words, instead letting his eyes flicker down to the rest of her.

“Duct tape?” He questioned, eyeing the dirty tape that covered her arms and legs.

She nodded, a bit excited, and held up one of her arms to examine. “The walkers can’t bite through it. Saved me a few times - cool right?”

“Smart.” He observed, meaning it. He continued walking, putting himself to use and his mind to distraction as he helped the Stoll Brothers set up camp and clear the land – it seemed like they were going to be here a few hours, at least. They didn’t need rotting flesh stinking up the air more than it already had.

After a long, tense period of time – what felt like hours but was probably only one – Will and Piper were balancing the other boy between them. Jason’s head lulled between them, but even from here, Nico could see his hazy gaze drifting over the land. Resisting the urge to run up to them and help, he only nodded at their small ensemble, turning back to setting up one of the tents. Most of the bodies had been dragged away to a small section of trees, thankfully, so they were able to walk clear.

Nico finished the tent, still eyeing their two guests, and finally succumbed to his temptation. He turned, his eyes searching to where he already knew Jason was spread out. Nico hunched his shoulders, making his way over. 

Jason was looking better in the sense that he was no longer unconscious. He was still deadly pale, leaning his elbows against a fallen tree, his legs spread out in front of him. Will had cut off his shirt earlier, and Jason apparently had bothered to dig around in his pack for a new one just yet. 

Will was there, arranging his kit quietly, probably only there to keep an eye on Jason. Nico respected that, a man taking his job seriously. Nico swept his eyes from the doctor; instead meeting Jason’s waiting ones. He cleared his throat, not really ready for this.

Nico dipped his head. “Jason?”

Jason rolled his neck, his head on his own shoulder. “I’m fine, Nico.” He gave Nico a small, weak but real, smile. “It’s gonna be harder than a stray shot to kill me, I’m tell ya.”

Nico nodded, keeping his eyes on the grass. “I just-“

“Nico.” Jason interrupted his gaze a bit softer. “None of this was your fault. I don’t know what weird way your mind distorted this to make it ours, but it’s not.” He gave him that same small grin again.

Nico only nodded, the heavy hand of guilt not releasing its hold on him just yet. “Okay.” Nico answered softly, not believing it, but also not wanting to bother Jason. He stood, shooting the injured boy one last concerned look, and avoiding Will’s heavy gaze.

Piper grabbed onto his wrist in a quick moment, releasing her hold in the same second.

Nico turned slightly, giving her a look of interest. She clearly had something to say, with her eyes flickering back to him and the group. She took a deep breath, stepping a bit closer, and kept her voice low.

“I’m not sure if I trust them.” Piper muttered to Nico, casting a look over to the couple. It was obvious to them all that it was too dark to be on foot in the woods, and they had set up camp a few yards separated from where Hazel and Octavian had thrown up their tents. It was an unspoken necessity, just as their night of rest was to Jason. “We need to keep an eye on them.”

As she said this, Nico glanced over to examine the small camp adjacent to theirs. The girl – Hazel - was sitting alone in front of her tent, curled with her knees to her chest, and staring blankly into their own smaller fire. Octavian wasn’t everywhere to be seen, probably doing another perimeter check, and this left Hazel alone at their makeshift camp. It was a surprisingly vulnerable position, and Nico didn’t exactly approve of it.

Behind him, Jason and Will shared a low laugh, and Connor and Travis continued to elbow each other back and forth on their shared log. Nico downed the rest of his water bottle, throwing it back into his backpack and nodded Piper off. He grabbed a few things, meeting Jason’s gaze with a nod, and walked the short distance between the two camps.

Hazel glanced up as he approached, and he noticed how her hand twitched just slightly towards her backpack. He approved of that instinct. She relaxed after a moment and gave him a small smile.

Nico held out a metal bowl, and Piper’s stew steamed heavenly into the air. “Here.” He told her, eyeing the tasteless protein bar wrapper on the ground beside her. “It’s good.”

Hazel took it with surprised hands, her eyes wide. “Thank you.” She accepted it, and her fingers were careful with the plastic spoon. She hesitated for a single moment, her eyes flickering up towards him and then to the group behind him. Nico took a moment to settle down on the ground next to her, keeping a safe distance in between them.

Her fingers were tight on the spoon as she thought it over. “Actually,” she handed him back the bowl, slight regret in her eyes. “I’m not that hungry, I’m - “

Nico took the spoon, taking a small bite for her to see. The stew burned his mouth, straight out of the pot and basic hellfire at the moment, but it was something he knew she needed to see. He nodded as he handed the bowl back over, “It’s good. A bit hot.” He told her, pausing to meet her hesitant eyes, “Have some.”

She slowly took the bowl, and eyed him once more as she settled in with the bowl. She nodded slowly, accepting it.

She gave him a soft, surprised sound as she took her first bite and he agreed - Piper was proving herself to be the best cook they had.

“This is amazing.” She told him, inhaling another bite quickly. Nico eyed the way the bones in her wrists stuck out in stark relief and the hollow curve of her cheeks, and noted to force upon her another bowl.

Nico bowed his head - the only real way he knew how to accept thanks - and his eyes flickered back up to her after a moment. He let her finish her bowl, not that he had to wait very long, before speaking up.

“What’s your story?” He finally asked, watching as she froze slightly and shifted across the rough, dry earth.

Hazel, with her feet tucked up to her chest, stared at the dirt and ran her fingernail through it. She set her bowl to the side, watching him for a long moment, before sharing.

“I was on my own for a long time.” She began, not elaborating. “It was only a little while ago I met Octavian who -” She cast a look over to his tent, already so separated from her own set-up, and her voice went quiet. “He’s not the best company, but he’s a good fighter. And it’s not like I have anywhere to be so.” She shrugged.

Nico felt a surge of protectiveness that surprised him as much as the girl before him did. Strangely, with her kind eyes and fierce grin, and her somehow gentleness that had Nico wondering how she survived this long, she reminded him of Bianca.

“We need to take them in.” Nico muttered once he left Hazel’s side, not really used to discussing these things with someone who wasn't Reyna, who usually guessed what Nico was thinking before Nico had fully finished his thoughts.

Piper frowned and gave him an odd look, “We don't know anything _about_ them.”

Nico jutted his chin in the air. “We didn't know anything about you. And here we are.”

Piper shook her head, and Jason seemed content to simply observe this matter. He was still lying against the log, Piper crouched at his side, when Nico had rushed up to both of them. Nico vaguely wondered where Will had gone off to.

Piper was still protesting. “What would Reyna say -”

“Reyna would trust my decision.” Nico answered, his voice hard. “I...I don't know much about the guy, but Hazel is coming with us, and I feel like she wouldn't leave without taking Octavian.”

Jason cleared his throat, finally speaking up. “Why.” He simply stated without the question, shifting. His stark white bandages seemed to be uncomfortable for him, as well as being shirtless against the bare wood.

Nico licked his lips. “She’s...she’s good. I don’t know how to explain it but...but she’s one of the good ones. And I think she would be an incredible addition to our group.”

Jason observed him for an uncomfortably long moment, thinking, before his eyes flickered back to Piper. “Nico has good instincts when it comes to stuff like this.” He told her, and his eyes met Nico's. “If we’re voting on this...then I guess my vote is yes.”

Piper stared at both of them for a long moment before finally throwing her hands in the air. “Fine.” She relented. “But you're explaining this to Reyna.”  She told him, pointing at him threateningly. “And you’re in charge of watching them till then.”

Nico nodded, accepting the terms. He loosened the hostile stance he hadn’t realized he’d taken, instead dropping his shoulders and shoving his hands deep into his pockets. He didn’t thank either of them, only meeting both of their eyes seriously and hoping something along the lines came across. From the way Jason grinned at him, Nico guessed he was a bit successful.

The next morning, after both campfires had died down into barely warm embers, and the Stolls were packing everything back up, Nico crossed the short distance the second time.

Octavian was – unsurprisingly – absent once again, leaving Hazel alone in their make shift camp, sitting on the same log from the night before. He wondered how much time she had spent on her own before this.

Nico settled next to her, offering a rare apple that she took with a small grin. She didn’t hesitate this time, taking no moment before taking a hearty bite that had juice dripping down her chin.

“We have a setup.” He finally spoke, his voice soft. “It’s...good. Safe. And we have people, too. There’s food and shelter and the company's not bad either.” He shot a look towards her, and he could tell how surprised she was. “Do you want to join us?” He dipped his head, letting the shadows and the faint light from the campfire cover his face. “I’m...I'm not usually the one to explain this. But if you want it, it's here.”

“I want to.” Her voice was soft, barely audible, but almost immediate. “But…” She looked over to Octavian, on watch duty, and a grimace passed over her features. “Octavian took me in and...I can’t just…”

“We’re not asking you to do anything like that.” Nico reassured her, knowing he probably should have lead with that. Strangely, he was weirdly proud of her for not carelessly leaving the other boy, however weird and distant he was, behind. Like she passed a mental test he wasn’t even aware he had for her. “He can come. Both of you are welcome.”

She dipped her head, her messy curls hiding her face. “Thank you.” She told him, her voice soft. She caught his hand, squeezing, and pulled back into herself. “I’ll talk to Octavian. But…thank you. You didn’t have to offer.”

Nico watched her for a long moment, unsure of what to say. “Let me know what you decide. We’re set to leave soon.”

She nodded, her face still hidden, her hands still tangled in her lap. Nico stood, brushing off the mud from his pants, and walked back, needing to set some traveling details with Piper.

He hadn’t hoped for anything in awhile. Not since…not since he lost the reason to hope, really. It was a strange emotion, hope. Nico wished it not to be for waste.

Hazel came up to him, her steps intentionally rough against the dry ground, announcing her presence. He appreciated that.

Her hair was pulled back now, her eyes bright and brilliant against her dark skin. “Octavian agreed. We’re going to put off the Washington D.C. trip, we both need it.” She told him, her voice matching the happiness threatening to spill out of her wide grin. “We’re coming.”

Nico grinned at that, an action so foreign that he was a bit surprised about the lack of thought that went in to the action. Maybe, if he’d known her better, and if they weren’t both currently covered in days old zombie guts, he would have hugged her. It seemed like a natural thing to do with her.   
“That’s great.” He told her seriously. “You should go get ready, we should be leaving soon.”

She nodded happily, “I will. I will. Um.” Her shoulders dropped, as well as her gaze. “I…thank you Nico. I thought we’d be traveling forever.”   
Nico didn’t respond to that, instead only mimicking her dropped gaze to the rough ground.

He watched her nearly skip off, her hands swinging at her sides. He turned from her to face his own separated camp, clearing his throat. He had to let them know, he knew.   
“Hazel and Octavian are coming with us.” He announced, his voice hard and body language ready for any argument. His eyes flickered over each of them, a bit relieved to see no fight in any of them.

A few nodded, the rest simply just went back to their tasks.

They managed to pack up in good time, Nico helping Hazel pack up her own things, and they managed to get back on the trail before mid-day, which was great accounting for Jason’s injury.

The Stolls lead them, with Hazel and Octavian taking up second and Nico and Will following. Jason and Piper, needing to take occasional breaks with Will as an aid, took up rear. Nico was satisfied with this arrangement, not needing to get annoyed with the Stolls constant jokes, but near Hazel and Jason in equal distance.

They had been walking for a few hours maybe – they shouldn’t be far from their set-up, they should make it back by twilight – when Will started up his constant chatter.

Nico had been in equal parts suffering and ignoring through Will’s talk when the other boy suddenly cut himself off, a delighted grin stretching across his face. He seemed satisfied, overly-satisfied, and turned onto Nico with glee, which Nico eyed with a bit of suspicion.  

“Do you like her?” Will asked lowly, and his voice was light and teasing. He elbowed Nico’s side, laughing softly under his breath.

Nico wrinkled his nose, shaking his head. “You’ve got to stop mentally forcing girls upon me.” Jason, standing a few feet away, barked out a laugh at that, and reached up to mess up Nico’s hair.

Nico scowled, shooting the other boy a death glare, but didn’t move away. He turned back to Will, rolling his eyes.

“Jason’s just jealous because I refuse to take him as my lover.” Nico told him, his voice apparently loud enough so he could be heard from where Jason and Piper were lagging behind them.

“You’re gay?” Will asked in surprise, his voice going up at the end.

Jason, already too-deep in Nico’s business, stepped forward, a thunderous look on his face. “Why? You gotta problem with that?”

Will immediately began shaking his head in defense, his hands coming up in surrender. “No! Of course not, I just uh, I didn’t know and -”

Nico shook his head, “Go away.” He instructed Jason, turning back to Will. “I know you’re okay with it.” He told Will, and he turned his voice softer, a bit quieter. “Lou Ellen, she’s gay right?”

Will’s eyes fluttered in surprise, “I mean, it’s not my business -”

Nico nodded, pulling back. “See? I knew you’d be fine.”

Will coughed, clearing his throat, and he suddenly seemed a bit uncomfortable. “So, uh, do you take a lot of lovers? Or was Jason just the first and only reject?”

Nico shot him a look, eyeing him with something like amusement. There was a confidence in him that hadn’t been there in…years probably. “Why? You interested in applying?”

Will gave him a surprised bark of laughter, eyeing Nico with more interest that had probably ever been directed at Nico, ever.

Nico turned back to staring at the dirt trail, his cheeks holding a surprisingly amount of color.

That…wasn’t good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooooooooooooooow this took a while for me to actuall get around to uploading. Sorry bout that!   
> Thank you so much for the kind reviews!   
> Follow me on tumblr for weird 2am tumblr prompts and crying - rosyredlipstick.tumblr.com  
> \- Rosy


End file.
